


Love Live! Headcanons

by Yuulittledemon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Watanabe You, Headcanon, Slytherin Reader, YouTube, headcanon collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Headcanons from my tumblr!When it's only their names it means it's an s/o one.NEW! 8) Sonoda Umi x Male!Idol!s/o4) Kanan x Mari (YOUTUBE AU)5) Asaka Karin x Verde Emma6) Kurosawa Dia x Fem!s/o7) Miyashita Ai x Fem!s/o
Relationships: Asaka Karin & Emma Verde, Kurosawa Dia/Reader, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sonoda Umi/Reader, Watanabe You/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Dia Kurosawa #1 (Fem!s/o, Birthday Special)

**Author's Note:**

> "anonymous asked:
> 
> Since it was Dia’s birthday how about Dia x fem reader headcanons!!"

  * Since last year it was Dia that asked (Y/N) to hang out for her birthday, (Y/N) decided to take Dia out to a new restaurant since they usually eat together at lunch on weekends
  * At first Dia doesn’t want to bother (Y/N), even if she’s really happy of her friend’s invitation
  * After some convincing, Dia agrees and is smiling all the way to the restaurant
  * (Y/N) treats her like a queen making her blush and giggle a lot
  * She tries to cover it up the best she can but let’s be honest, it doesn’t really work
  * They talk about aqours and other related stuff while waiting for their order to come
  * Without forgetting to talk about how their new years went and the awesome secret party Ruby, Kanan and Mari organized for her this afternoon
  * Sadly (Y/N) couldn’t come because of her busy schedule
  * After finishing eating, (Y/N) walks Dia home
  * They share a long hug as they arrive at the Kurosawa’s before promising to meet again soon
  * And Dia kisses (Y/N)’s cheek as a thank you
  * Making the other blush if she’s the shy type
  * If she isn’t, (Y/N) smiles and kisses Dia’s forehead and waves her goodbye, looking forward to their next meeting




	2. You Watanabe #1 (Hogwarts AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin reader wants to get to know You after seeing her play Quidditch.

  * They don’t interact at all for their first 4 years


  * Until (Y/N) finally gets interested in Quidditch on their 5th year and realizes that despite Gryffindor’s team being the worst of all houses this year, this Watanabe You girl plays like a god


  * Now hear her out, Gryffindors aren’t her thing, they’re a little too proud and loud, but You is actually pretty sweet


  * She heard from her house mate Mari that she was an adorable, cheerful friend that needs to be protected


  * So of course, being the nice and helpful Slytherin, _stop laughing Kanan I help people a lot_ , she had to take the job


  * Now she can’t just go and say “Hey! I saw that you were so precious and wanted to protect you for the rest of my life!” to this ~~pretty~~ girl she never talked to before


  * She could, Mari told her but let’s not forget last time she listened to the blond Slytherin


  * (Let’s just say that they had to clean every classrooms for a week and that wasn’t the worst part)


  * So she had to make a plan


  * Of course, she got help from her good Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friend Hanamaru and Maya


  * They were really nice and encouraging, maybe a little too encouraging now that she thinks about it, it’s not like she wanted to confess or anything, she just wanted to _talk_ to her 


  * After getting some info about You and detailed instructions on where she was supposed to be (Y/N) finally got to meet You formally


  * They had a nice conversation going, with You asking about (Y/N)’s passion for ( _passion_ )


  * She was really surprised that You heard about that


  * Apparently she got it from Hanamaru who loves to talk about her friends ~~what a sweet bean~~


  * They also talked about Quidditch


  * (Y/N) can still hear You’s melodic laugh when she told her that she was the best player of her team 


  * She also blushed and gosh how cute she was


  * Now she can’t stop thinking about You


  * Maybe she has a crush


  * But anyways, the conversation ended when a Hufflepuff, Riko, one of You’s close friend, came to get her friend back to study


  * You was a little sad to leave (Y/N)’s side ~~making the girl want to hug You soo bad omg she’s so cute~~


  * They parted ways after promising to talk later


  * Making a smile never leave (Y/N)’s face ever since



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to write Gryffindor You… I had so many scenarios in mind, so I needed to write them! Also, the reader is Slytherin but it’s only because I’m in this house haha, tbh she can be any other house if you want her to be ^^ Enjoy those headcanons! Feel free to request more Hogwarts AU btw hehe


	3. KananMari #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Anonymous asked: Kanan x Mari headcanons? Pleaseee ♥]
> 
> KananMari as best friends! Talks about their dynamic.

  * Mari would always call Kanan late at night just to talk about random things


  * At first Kanan would be mad


  * “I was sleeping”


  * “Yes so? Anyways…”


  * Sometimes Kanan would get mad


  * And ignore Mari the next day


  * So Mari would try to talk to her


  * Only to fail


  * But not for too long because Kanan loves her too much


  * Lots of hugs


  * “Are you sure you’re not dating?”


  * “We’re just bros”


  * Kanan always asking Mari for advises


  * For example if she should buy this or that for Dia’s birthday


  * I feel like Mari would always try her best to help Kanan with everything


  * Always being besides Kanan


  * And Kanan would always tell her to stop and that she can do things alone as well


  * Only for Mari to pout and not listen to her anyways



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago from my tumblr!


	4. KananMari #2 (YoutubeAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of Kanan and Mari as Youtubers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [09/02/20]   
> I wanted to write for the past 4 hours but I wasn’t able to. After multiple tries I had the urge to write headcanons about KananMari sharing a youtube channel so here we go mates.

  * They have a shared channel


  * That probably was at one point Mari’s prank channel


  * Random vine like content for the most part


  * Clickbait titles because it makes them laugh


  * (Dia probably complains about it in the comment section with her secret account)


  * Very well known as memes


  * Chaotic duo


  * Meme merch like spoons or random objects


  * Q&A’s that are at least 1h30 long


  * Drunk videos ~~probably~~


  * Dance covers from Kanan from time to time


  * Kazoo covers PeRiODt


  * Having a series that consist on acting like their close friends


  * (More than 2 episodes as Dia and Riko because it’s fun to tease them)


  * Making fun of 24h challenges


  * Never answering the question if they’re dating or not


  * Because they like to tease their fans


  * Mari changes their icons every two minutes


  * But it’s always a weird photo of them


  * Sometimes it’s one of Dia but it doesn’t last too long because she’d end up dead


  * And Mari can’t let poor Kanan manage their account alone




	5. KarinEmma #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I, um, please get some, um, Karin x Emma headcanons because they’ve very quickly become my favorite ship in Love Live PDP? Um, please?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15/02/20]
> 
> Heyo!Sorry for taking soo much time to answer your ask, at the time I got it I never got to read a lot of Nijigasaki’s story, so I didn’t have any headcanons but now that I’m up to date I’ll write some!! I don’t ship Karin and Emma at all so those headcanons can seem a little platonic (tbh my hc are mostly platonic… I dont really get romance XD) anyways, I hope you like it!

  * For some reason I can see Karin holding Emma’s school bag for her


  * At first, it was because Emma was really tired and Karin noticed it, but after some time it became a habit they don’t mention


  * On Saturdays, they get tea together


  * It’s kind of like gossip Saturday but mom of the group edition?


  * They talk a lot about the rest of the girls and talk about their idol lives
  * Lots of teasing from Karin


  * However, she doesn’t do it too much


  * Karin is surprised that Emma is being a mom with her


  * She finds it adorable


  * Emma talking a lot about her hometown


  * And promising to bring Karin there once


  * They go to the mall to buy matching bracelets!!


  * Just pure mom friends going out and being adorable together




	6. Dia Kurosawa #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on how Dia and (Y/N) spend their days together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the survey I did a few days ago you could tell me what you’d like to see more of and the first one I got wanted more Dia so here ya go! They also mentioned wanting a Non AU for Aqours so here’s a NonAU with Dia hope you enjoy! It’s only fem!reader because Dia goes to an all girl’s school.

  * (Y/N) often visit Dia’s classroom at school and talk with her about stuff that happened in her class
  * (Y/N) probably does most of the talking and Dia comes in to easier glare at (Y/N)’s poor life decisions or smile and laugh if (Y/N) makes a joke
  * While they don’t go to school together either because (Y/N) is late or they don’t live near each other’s house, they often go out of school together to go take something to eat
  * Ruby tags along sometimes or goes straight to home with Hanamaru
  * They order sweets or something to drink
  * And go to the nearest park to sit down and talk about random stuff
  * (Y/N) asks about the student council while Dia asks about (Y/N)’s family
  * After an hour or so they part ways to go back home
  * They don’t forget to send a text to the other when they come back home safely
  * Most of the time 2 hours after getting home and finishing her homework (Y/N) calls Dia
  * If Dia isn’t busy they chat for hours
  * Ruby is often here to talk too
  * They spend a good time laughing together until it’s time to eat
  * They finally say goodbye after a fight of “you hang up” “no you”




	7. Ai Miyashita #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14/05/20  
> 'anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey, hey!! May I request a Ai x fem! reader headcanon. It can be about anything. Thanks ^^'

  * Lots of going out together! If (Y/N) is outgoing like Ai, they’ll spend so many afternoons out, taking turns to buy each other some stuff like ice creams or cute charms to hang on their bags


  * Ai loves sharing her jokes with (Y/N) and definitely has a book with jokes to tell her as soon as they meet again


  * (Y/N)’s family is probably used to Ai coming in whenever at whatever hour since the two spend so much time together


  * If (Y/N) has siblings, and they get along well, she would love to introduce them to Ai!


  * And since Ai is so friendly and nice, when she’ll come to (Y/N)’s house, she’ll always have some stuff to give to her siblings


  * Lots and lots of selfies


  * If (Y/N) is camera shy, Ai won’t push her to take photos with her, but she’ll try to sometimes snap a few because she founds (Y/N) adorable


  * But if (Y/N) doesn’t mind, Ai won’t hold back and take pictures every time they do something together


  * When it’s Ai’s birthday, (Y/N) will buy Ai a Polaroid for her to take pictures of them to hang around her room


  * It gives Ai another excuse to take pictures of her, and you can bet that Ai’s room walls are full of silly pictures of them during the years




	8. Umi Sonoda #1 (Male!Idol!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> 'Can I ask for Umi (Love Live) dating headcanon with a male s/o who is all cheerful and acts goofy on the outside but is actually depressed on the inside. (someone who's keeping a tough barrier to hide a dark past and stuff) Sorry if that sounds too specific'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of Umi being in a new dating relationship with a cheerful idol male reader that is actually depressed inside.

  * Umi meets (Y/N) after an award show backstage
  * (Y/N) is just like his persona on stage, cheerful, friendly and always making sure that everyone is having a good time
  * She feels a little awkward around him, feeling like she doesn’t match his energy, but surprisingly, they get along well
  * (Y/N) follows Umi on social media which makes her embarrassed
  * “ _I’m not familiar with it… It’s embarrassing but I still need my friend’s help to manage through it._ ”
  * It makes (Y/N) laugh and promise that he’ll help her get a better with social media
  * After that night, they only briefly interact thanks to their packed schedule.
  * They start dating a few weeks after talking a lot by message and meeting at the park nearby Umi’s house
  * Umi doesn’t notice it directly, but after a few dates and watching (Y/N)’s performances on TV, something feels wrong with him
  * She talks about it with Kotori and Honoka but they brush it off, saying that she worries too much about others
  * Umi lets it go, but still sends a message to (Y/N) to make sure he’s doing alright after noticing him lacking stamina on his last stage performance
  * She doesn’t get a response, which doesn’t cease her worry
  * A week later with no news of (Y/N), Umi gets a job as an MC of a TV show with another idol
  * She’s delighted to know that (Y/N) is her partner, even if it leaves her anxious. Maybe she did something wrong and that’s why he stopped talking to her?
  * When they meet again, there’s something in (Y/N)’s eyes that lets Umi ask him,
  * “ _Do you need to talk?_ ”
  * It seems like it is what he needed to hear
  * (Y/N)’s persona falls like his smile
  * It shocks Umi, how easy it was for him to fake being happy all the time
  * (in the back of her mind, an image of Honoka appears, but she ignores it for the moment since her boyfriend needs her)
  * “ _I want people to be happy, so I pretend. I’m a ‘fake it ‘till you make it’ kind of guy._ ”
  * She doesn’t know if it is his way to make the mood lighter, either way it doesn’t work, and they spend a few moments in silence
  * Umi wondering if it is socially acceptable to hug him and (Y/N) ashamed of letting go of his walls
  * In the end, they have to go on stage for work. It pains Umi to be unable to help, but she makes herself a promise to go see (Y/N) after they’re done and listen to him. Maybe that will help
  * It does help, at least a little, (Y/N) reassures her
  * Umi suggest getting (Y/N) professional help since everything is too much for them both to handle alone
  * If (Y/N) isn’t too happy with it, Umi promises to be there with him in every step
  * And she makes plans for dates since he feels like he can be himself with her



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [04/09/20]  
> Hello! Please don’t apologies! I appreciate specific requests, it gives me more stuff to work with! While writing those headcanons, I completely forgot that you mentioned you wanted them to be already dating! So this is more of a ‘new relationship’ than a ‘dating’ one, I hope you don’t mind!
> 
> Also I’m sorry again for taking some time to respond to your request, I have been in a writer’s block for days, and when I could write it was only the huge project I have w/ enstars!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my bandori ones, I decided to make a collection of my Love Live headcanons here! Hope you like them ^^


End file.
